


where u are

by theletterv (badletter)



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, mild shame for getting off to a girl you don’t know, mildly horny for violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badletter/pseuds/theletterv
Summary: noi Can Have little a Unrealistic (pending) sexual fantasy About nikaido. as a treat.
Relationships: Noi/Nikaido, one-sided Noi/Nikaido
Comments: 23
Kudos: 187





	where u are

By the time the mission, or more accurately En’s grim list of chores, is finally over and done with Noi and Shin are nearly half-dead.

Sure, Noi has healed them both. More than she could count over these past few days, really. Every cut and bruise and torn ligament and broken bone smoothed out by her magic. But that doesn’t change that they’re both on day four without sleep. That they’re both starving and dehydrated because neither of them can be held accountable for their own needs let alone each other’s when they get caught up in their work.

Doesn’t change that Shin has gotten in that mood where he snaps at her like she’s dumb over every little thing and maybe she is but sometimes his shitty attitude stops being funny. Noi’s doing okay, all things considered. Kind of wants to put his head through some concrete but it’s fine. 

She knows she has a bit more endurance than Shin, always has. It’s as much her body as her magic and thanks to both she could go another day, maybe two. Not that she’d actually want to. But he gets so worked up, his heart still pounding beside her even at rest. In all the years she’s known him, that anger never stopped being funny. Though she is kind of worried his heart is just going to give out one of these days. Sure, they have Kikurage now but she’s so fickle, to be expected of a weird cat, and it’d still be pretty shitty. He really just needs to take it easy.

But for now there’s so many trash bags filled with groaning heads stewing in their own fluids and Noi is so caked with blood and sweat that her jacket audibly crunches when she stands up. This particular excursion had stopped being fun awhile ago and that was the saddest part.

She stretches, arms reaching high above her head. Winces as her joints pop and her clothes dig further into her skin rather than smooth out. This fucking sucks. But she’s smiling, just a little delirious, and slaps Shin on the back. He jolts and she thinks he probably threw up a little. Judging by that withering look he gives her she’s not wrong.

She just smiles wider, voice as loud as ever as she says, “C’mon! We’re in the last stretch!” 

With effort, he gets off his ass. They load up the car, trunk and backseat so full Noi has to push her seat up and now her knees are digging into her chest. Shin spares her a sympathetic glance and an honest sorry like it’s his fault En decided he needed a trillion guys disposed of. At least it’s not a long ride. 

When they get back to the mansion, En is predictably unappreciative and she briefly considers squeezing him until his head pops off. It would be incredibly funny. They could put him back together easy peasy. Lucky for him, the exhaustion is beginning to set in and while he’s still rattling on about… who even knows she makes her exit. Shin is long gone. He gave her a pitiful wave, a promise he’d get their lunch tomorrow, and disappeared shortly after they got inside. 

There’s too much to do before she can rest. Her tracksuit goes in the trash, it probably needs to be burned. Her sneakers are placed by the door, desperately in need of a cleaning that would have to wait until tomorrow. Shuffling around in her underwear and socks, she drinks as much water as she can before her stomach starts to protest. And then it’s a shitty snack bar that still manages to taste so good she feels tears prick in her eyes. 

She kind of wishes she was still small enough to sneak into her cousin’s room and cut holes in all his clothes.

What she could do, though, was take a nice bath. With some deliberation her stained undershirt is tossed in the trash too, underwear thrown towards the mountain of dirty laundry she’ll have to address sooner or later. 

In the bath, Noi hoses herself down first. The water runs pink from what remains of her since healed injuries. She has no idea how she got so much blood in her hair, but it sure is matted to hell. Her fingers try to pick at it until she just gives up and slathers her head in conditioner. Good enough. 

Once she’s no longer at risk of swimming in her own filth, she gets to filling the tub and settles in. Her position had as many cons as pros, but the fact that she got such a nice room in En’s mansion and a bath she could fit in without having to contort herself was a pretty weighty pro. This was the best part after all. It almost made all the dumb shit En had her so worth it.

Well. Not really. But if she told herself that it made her considerably less cranky about the situation.

She shakes her head. No more thinking about work. The warmth is so comforting and she feels the tension built up over these past few days bleed out of her as she slumps further into the tub. That’s all that matters.

Until she starts to feel her eyes droop. And then she’s biting hard into her cheek to stay awake. She’s going to get some sleep. She is. Just not yet, please.

Struggling only a little, she sits back up. Lets the still cold slope at the back of the tub shock her warm back. Slings a leg over the lip and winces as it pinches her skin a little. 

Her hands rest over her stomach, fingers absently playing with the bit of hair there. At this angle it’s easy to look over herself. She likes her body. All muscle and fat and scars left on purpose or from the days when her magic wasn’t quite there yet. She’s proud of how far she’s come.

Her fingers trace up lightly her abdomen and over her ribs. Something stirs the memory and she recalls that kick that left her choking on her blood and the happiest she’d be in a fight in weeks. Even if they’d kicked their asses, sort of, it was so rare to see someone fight fair and almost match her strength. 

She’d fixed the breaks but left the rest to bruise, a fond reminder. Without them there she feels a real sense of loss. She presses hard into bone, wishes it hurt just a little more. Goosebumps prickle across her skin and she can’t exactly ignore how hard her nipples are. That girl had been incredibly hot too, huh.

It wasn’t uncommon for her to get a little too into the violence, but between the frankly disgusting people En usually sent them after and Shin’s equally gross methods she usually managed to keep a level head.

Usually. 

She rests an elbow against the edge of the tub, supporting her head against it as her other hand comes to rest on the inside of her thigh.

Her name was Nikaido, wasn’t it? She really had such a cute face...Soft and rounded, enough that it made the stern look she gave Noi almost nonthreatening. It didn’t help that she was so much smaller than Noi, too. She would fit so nicely in her lap.

A finger runs between her folds and she’s already getting wet. There’s only a little shame as that finger moves to rub slow circles against her clit.

Noi wonders if all of her is so soft, that strong body hidden just below the surface. Nikaido’s clothes had been baggy, but that bulky hoodie was zipped down enough for Noi to see the way her breasts strained against the fabric of her t-shirt. Oh, the things she’d do to stuff her face in those tits.

Maybe Nikaido could be in her lap, legs straddling just one of Noi’s thighs. She’s naked and wet, the fabric of Noi’s pants darkening beneath her. She likes to keep her clothes on. Nikaido’s arms are around Noi’s neck, pulling her against her chest. Noi’s big hands firm on Nikaido’s ass, grip almost bruising. Nikaido grinds against her leg and Noi guides her, pressing wet kisses against her neck and collar.

How would she sound? Would she muffle herself against Noi’s hair or press her lips to her ear so Noi hears every hitch in her breath? Is she whiny? Does each drag of her pussy against Noi’s leg make her moan? Would she say her name?

Noi picks up the pace. Her clit is throbbing, hips stuttering as she moves against her hand. 

Would she want Noi’s fingers? Bend Nikaido over her knee, stretch her open and fuck her until she’s red-faced and drooling. Or maybe she could come like this. Rutting against Noi’s leg, making a mess. Noi littering her tits with marks and Nikaido reaching down to rub at her clit like Noi is now. 

It’d be enough just to see Nikaido with her lips parted and eyes hazy, making herself come for Noi. It is enough. 

Her hand is already cramping, but the shock of her orgasm makes every muscle in her calf cramp. And then her elbow is slipping off the edge of the tub. She hits the nerves there hard enough that she feels like she’s going to puke. And then her head knocks against the tub too.

Breathing heavy and more than a little nauseous as she tries to convince the muscles in her leg to relax, she realizes that was probably some kind of karma.

**Author's Note:**

> i stayed up until 5am writing this for no good reason i’m sorry all i can offer drhdr tag is mediocre porn. 
> 
> i felt fully deranged thinking i didnt actually know everyones actual living situation but i figured it out everyone.
> 
> title is the rina sawayama song.


End file.
